Chess Lounge (Hangout Place)
About Chess Lounge Chess Lounge is a special place for Chess Matches. Checkers is also available. It was founded by Sam Wilkes in October 2015 and he began trials for the lounge afterwards. The project was approved on 1st November 2015. Afterwards, the founder of the chess lounge accepts winning chess players in to the beginner's championship. All students that are not in the chess lounge are in the auditions for the win to be accepted in to the Chess Lounge. Existing Members are also moving up to bigger championships. Existing Members are moved up to bigger championships as of 1st June 2016. As of 13th June 2016, the new owner will be on duty during Lunch 1 at the Chess Lounge as the previous owner quit because of the "pranking". On 8th September, a new owner of the chess lounge was announced and the merge began at 1:20pm. The new owner of the chess lounge has 432 new members along with 21 chess lounge areas. The second chess lounge is still yet to close or operate under new management. However, on 4th October, the founder reclaimed ownership of both chess lounges and will merge the main chess lounge with another chess lounge in November 2016 and will hand the project over of the second chess lounge to someone else before his departure in November 2016. Under the new ownership, checkers champions are also added immediately. At its peak, the lounge has over 700 members and over 30 areas. History of the Chess Lounge October 2015: Chess Lounge Founded October 2015: Main Chess Lounge Area Added November 2015: Winning Chess Players Accepted in to Chess Lounge November 2015: Chess Lounge Area Sections added November 2015: Memberships handed out November 2015: Championships Added December 2015: More Championships Added December 2015: Chess Lounge Closes for School Holidays January 2016: Chess Lounge Re-opens after School Holidays February 2016: More Championships Added March 2016: More Chess Lounge Sections added March 2016: Second Chess Lounge is added. April 2016: Main Chess Lounge Section Removed April 2016: Main Chess Lounge relocated to another Chess Lounge Area Section April 2016: First Winner of Chess Lounge International Championship is announced May 2016: Beginners Championship replaces the (discontinued) Championship May 2016: More Championships added May 2016: More Chess Lounge Area sections added including one section just outside the building over by the tiled floor June 2016: New member advances through two championships in 30 minutes June 2016: Existing Members move up to Bigger Championships June 2016: Announced new owner of the Chess Lounge for 2017. June 2016: Logan Championship Replaces (deleted) Championship on 11th July 2016 June 2016: New owner of the Chess Lounge for the remainder of 2016 takes the job from 18th July 2016 July 2016: No new membership cards are being handed out as of 11th July 2016 due to difficulty of making membership cards July 2016: Logan Championship replaces Woodridge Championship. July 2016: Soren Lorenson announces he is new owner of the Chess Lounge August 2016: Another Chess Lounge Area Added August 2016: Another Chess Lounge compete against this Chess Lounge. August 2016: Competing Chess Lounge will merge with this lounge in January 2017. September 2016: Chess Lounge merged with competing Chess Lounge at 1:20pm, handing over 433 members and 19 areas to the new owner. September 2016: The second lounge is still under decision whether to close down or operate under new management. October 2016: The founder reclaims ownership of both chess lounges as the merge was fake. November 2016: Main chess lounge merged with new owner. February 2017: 500 members are part of the Chess Lounge. June 2017: Chess Lounge earns more Chess Lounge sections. July 2017: The "Catch-Up with Friends" lounge is added September 2017: Announcement of 2 Year anniversary of the Chess Lounge in October 2017. November 2017: Chess Lounge closes for 2017. January 2018: Chess Lounge re-opens. October 2019: Chess Lounge renamed to The Friends Lounge